The Vampiric Angel
by Fangirl5678
Summary: Sequel to the Angelic Guardian. Bella is a vampire who has trouble controlling her thirst. Her powers make her practically untouchable. Follow the Cullens and Bella as they learn how to deal with the former angel's changes.
1. Prologue: Prey

**Author's Note: _This is a sequel to The Angelic Guardian_. If you haven't read it first, this probably won't make sense. ****You've been warned.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long. I wanted this to be perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue: Prey_

Jeff and Leland met in college. They attended an outdoor recreation trip to the Grand Canyon. The trip didn't go smoothly. Both were known as class clowns but also were the best in dire situations. Throughout the entire trip, they constantly pranked one another until the leader sent them both home. The next trip they went on was to Machu Picchu. Jeff was the leader for the expedition, and Leland butted heads with him every step of the way. After that, the outdoor recreation center refused to put them on the same trips.

That plan lasted until the summer trip to Mount McKinley in Alaska. One of their professors was leading it and urged them both to sign up. To say they were unhappy to see each other on the roster was an understatement. They loathed each other. It wasn't until the first trip meeting that they finally agreed on something. Alex Verge. He was a know-it-all. The guy was majoring in four different, completely unrelated, fields and thought hiking would be a cakewalk. They agreed to an impasse to knock Alex down a few pegs. After a few brainstorming sessions, their plan for Alex was ingenious, and they became inseparable. They now looked back fondly on their first trip as best friends.

They were each other's best men at their weddings. Their wives became best friends and their children, though young, already had the two dads running every which way. Jeff and Leland said goodbye to their lovely wives and children before they left their houses early on Friday morning. It took them an hour to get to Cascade Pass where the avid hikers had a full weekend planned.

Jeff pulled his knapsack off his back and placed it against one of the many surrounding trees. "We should make camp here." He stated as he eyed the mountain they were to climb the next day, "If this mammoth doesn't get us ready for Everest, I don't know what will."

Leland grinned, "Olivia is adamant that we make it a family trip. If I had my way, we'd have a babysitter for a week." Olivia was his wife. They had two children, Abe and Kendra.

"Can't your parents watch them?" Jeff chuckled, as he gathered wood for the fire. He and his wife, Brooke, had one child, Kevin. The boy was more of a handful than the other two kids combined.

His friend lobbed his hat at him, "We can't all have loving parents that actually _want_ to spend time with their grandchildren." Leland laughed. The subject was dropped and they slowly created a makeshift campsite. When they finished lunch, the two hikers walked the base of the mountain to figure out where to best scale it from. Once they decided on a relatively flat starting point, Jeff and Leland were eager to get some rest for the next day.

When the sun began to peak through the trees, Jeff and Leland knew it was time to eat a quick breakfast and pack up. The tents and sleeping bags came down easily. They settled on a fallen tree, pulled out granola bars and banana crisps when they heard a noise coming from behind them. Both of the men looked at each other and stood slowly with their backs to the mountain.

A beautiful, disheveled woman with tattered and dirty clothes, mahogany hair and bright purple eyes broke through the bushes. She was panting as if she'd run a mile. When her eyes fixed on them, a slight smile came to her lips in relief, "Oh, thank _goodness_! You have to help me! There was this-" She started to hyperventilate and sob uncontrollably. Leland, having been the closest to her, helped the stranger to the log and knelt in front of her. Jeff passed her a paper bag which she refused to breathe into. The woman calmed down a bit. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "I'm sorry. I just saw a bear feeding its young and panicked. You don't think it'll come after me do you?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear.

Leland froze and quickly scanned the trees. When his eyes met hers, he shook his head, "I don't think so. Do you think it saw you?" He asked. It was her turn to shake her head. Leland breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing they needed was a irritated mama bear. "What are you doing all the way out here anyway?" The hiker asked.

She looked down to her hands as they wrung together, "Waiting." She mumbled.

Jeff, who sat beside her, furrowed his brow, "I'm sorry, but what are you waiting for?"

"For someone to find me." She confessed, "I'm new to the area and decided to take a walk. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by trees and nothing looked familiar. All I want to do is get the heck out of here." She stated matter-of-factly. Tears brimmed her eyes and threatened to fall.

Leland ran a hand over his face. The sun indicated that it was seven in the morning. He and Jeff had to get moving if they wanted to get up and down the mountain in a day. Something dawned on him, "How long have you been wandering around?"

The girl looked confused, "Two days?" She guessed.

Leland's hands quickly dug through his bag, "Do you want something to eat? I'm _sure_ we over-packed." When he looked up from his knapsack, fear shot down his spine. The beautiful woman had her teeth sunk into Jeff's neck and was taking long drags of his blood. In the time it took his jaw drop, she tossed his best friend's corpse aside like yesterday's trash. Leland was frozen. He didn't think he could move if he wanted to.

"Yes." She grinned, leaning toward him. Her hands moved up his chest to his shoulders.

"Yes, what?" Leland asked, slightly dazed and terrified.

She lightly kissed his cheek and trailed her lips to the underside of his jaw, just below his ear, "I'm hungry." The girl purred. She bit into his neck. His last thoughts were of his wife, children and best friend before his world went black.

* * *

**Review please! What did you think? Did I tug on your heart strings?**


	2. Jasper

**Author's note: I'm sorry this has taken so long to write. I couldn't get Bella's character the way I wanted, but I think I've finally done it.**

**I was asked why she was killing innocents, the answer to that is simple, she's a newborn. She is living by her basest instincts. All she wants is blood. As for when she is going to get control of herself...well you're just going to have to read and find out. ;)**

**I hope that this was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Jasper POV

From the moment Jasper saw her writhing body on the floor, he knew Bella's change was going to be the most excruciating he'd witness in his long life. Most humans that went through the change felt raw, unadulterated pain and _maybe_ some disorientation. Though it was clear that Bella was _anything_ but human, it hadn't been two minutes and there was so much loss, agony and heartache; it brought him to his knees in an effort to comfort her.

To his immediate surprise, her strongest emotion was _love_. He'd felt it once before in Edward's car when he took her home earlier that afternoon but it was fleeting. Jasper could have spent hours analyzing her emotion's depth and not even scratch the surface. The vampire vowed to himself, then and there, that he'd do whatever it took to find where Austin had gone. The man was a fool to leave such a wonderful woman. Bella's love for Austin was stronger, deeper and wider than anything he'd ever experienced. Jasper loved Alice and knew she loved him back. But when he compared their feelings to what Bella felt for Austin, it was like comparing a grain of sand to a beach.

Another part of his mind idly wondered why he was picked to be the pawn of the Inferior. In the spectrum of importance as it pertained to Bella, he was nothing. The family members she was closest to were Edward and Alice. It was obvious the Inferior hadn't given much thought to his kidnapping. Jasper shoved his mental assessments aside and took her hand. After making sure she was alright, he lifted her into his arms. Jasper demanded to be released from the prison the Inferior called home.

The empath barely repressed a snarl at the Inferior when he came to say goodbye. The Inferior's touch intensified the burning, her discomfort became almost unbearable, but she did not scream. Jasper could have wept with relief as he heard the familiar crackling noise and felt the rush wind as he fell.

When he and Bella hit the ground, chaos ensued. His family rushed to find out if they were both alright. They quickly ran back to the house to make her more comfortable. After Carlisle checked up on her, they had a family meeting in which everyone found out what she was. He knew she was different, and wasn't at all surprised to find out that she was an angel. His family, on the other hand, were shocked and awestruck.

Jasper knew that his family wouldn't blame him for Bella's current predicament, but their worry fueled his guilt. She came to the Inferior's Prison to save _him_. He didn't know how he was going to repay such a debt. Even his beautiful Alice wasn't able to keep his feelings at bay. Jasper couldn't explain it, but he felt like there was something missing and it was steadily getting stronger.

After he saw Bella engulfed in flames, Jasper knew his sanity was going to be tested. Alice could never _see_ her and Edward could never _read_ her, but Jasper could always _feel_ her. Throughout the change, the emotions were so strong that they took Jasper down on several occasions. Finally, Alice suggested a vacation until she was finished to which he agreed, fervently.

The two vampires found themselves in New York. The city that never sleeps. But it didn't matter how far they went or how much Alice distracted him; Jasper could always feel Bella's pain. After a while, he couldn't even distinguish the difference between his and her emotions. Jasper kept this information from his wife. He was positive she could sense something was up though.

Nearly a month later, Jasper felt an uncomfortable pull. It was like someone tied a rope around his heart and was dragging him away. The vampire thought he would actually shed tears; it was so painful. Jasper tried his best to ignore the feeling when Alice got the call to come home. Bella was finally a member of the undead.

When they stepped out of the car, Jasper knew something was wrong. For one, his chest didn't hurt as much anymore. Secondly, the emotions inside the house were all over the place. He couldn't get a read on any one specific feeling. It was a bit unsettling.

He followed Alice up the stairs and to the front of the group to see Bella crouched on the bed, glaring at Rosalie. Bella was the most gorgeous being he'd ever laid eyes on. A thought he immediately regretted as he stood next to Edward. Thankfully, he either didn't notice or care. Either way the mind reader left it alone. Bella's purple eyes sparkled with fury while her mahogany hair shielded most of her beautiful face. Suddenly, her wings spread out, she made a vulture-like noise and had Alice pinned to the floor. The Major, the monster inside of him, rattled the bars surrounding it in an attempt to break free. Jasper reeled him back in and tried to calmly diffuse the situation before anyone got hurt.

He gently sent waves of calm toward Bella, but they rebounded to the rest of the family. When Jasper tried to get closer, he noticed a force field blocking out anyone who came near it. The newborn was growling louder than ever, and when she spoke, it brought everyone to the ground. She wanted Austin and was _furious_.

Carlisle managed to calm her down enough for her to let down her shield and assess him properly. Jasper thought the Major would have settled down now that Bella was no longer a threat to Alice, but to no avail. If anything, he tried harder than ever to escape. He couldn't explain what drove the Major into such a frenzy. Then, he rationalized that she was a dangerous newborn and should be treated with caution.

Alice shifted slightly closer to Jasper and his eyes finally met Bella's. In that moment, the Major possessively snarled, _Mine_. She glanced at Alice still on the floor and rage consumed her. Less than a second later, Jasper was soaring in the air high above the trees. He didn't have a fear of flying, but he'd also never flown without a plane before. So, he couldn't help the terror that shot down his spine.

Bella's arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders and across his chest. Jasper bent his arm at the elbow and placed a hand on hers, willing the calm he wasn't feeling to be projected onto her. The empath was flooded with a cocktail of powerful emotions: Loathing, Security, Love, Rage, Hatred, Lust, and Possessiveness to name a few. As he searched deeper, he noted that the love she was feeling was misdirected. She was projecting her feelings for Austin onto him.

Jasper felt for Bella. He really did. The empath didn't know how to tell her that he wasn't Austin. He might resemble him, but Jasper wasn't the person/angel she loved. The Major snarled in the back of his mind, but he ignored it. They landed in a clearing next to the base of a mountain. To say Jasper was relieved to be on solid ground again was an understatement. He quickly turned to face the newborn. He'd learned early on from his days with Maria, never let your guard down.

Bella scanned him with her eyes. Worry tainting her entire being. When that wasn't enough to satisfy that 'Austin' was okay, she flitted to his side and lightly ran her hands across his body. Never staying in one place for long. Jasper internally battled against the Major's urges to take her then and there. He felt this strange need to claim her. The empath shook the thought from his head. He was happily married to Alice, and had been for the past fifty years.

He backed away the best he could, putting as much distance between him and Bella as possible. When he hit the mountain behind him, he berated himself for being cornered, "Bella," He said, briefly gaining her attention. Then she continued to check for any signs of damage. Finally, Jasper grabbed her wrists effectively stopping her, "Bella, I'm fine." The empath stated firmly, looking into her eyes.

Her possessiveness and love spiked her lust and he wasn't fast enough to avoid her urgent kiss. The moment their lips touched, the Major woke up, swiftly spun around and pinned her to the rock wall. He brought her arms above her head and clasped them in his left hand as his right trailed down her body. Gravel came down like rain around them, and that was enough to break Jasper from the spell. He immediately shot away four feet. Jasper felt anger and a flicker of sorrow come from the newborn. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know you probably don't remember, but I'm married. To Alice." He pointed to his wedding band as proof.

Bella's eyes were narrowed viciously and her lip curled in disgust. She snarled and began running in the direction of the house.

Jasper sped after her and tackled her to the ground once he was close enough. The Major, again, was begging to stake his claim on her. The empath pushed the urge away to focus on the task at hand. She fought to stand back up in her pursuit for revenge. He struggled but finally managed to hover over her with both her arms and legs pinned. It was only then that he was able to speak, "Listen to me. Alice is your _friend_. She's done _nothing_ wrong." He swallowed thickly as he stared into Bella's enrapturing purple eyes. Jasper felt a small touch of courage and words he'd been trying to say flew out of his mouth, "I'm sorry, Bella, but I'm not Austin." He added sympathetically.

A smirk came to her features the same time he felt her mischievousness rise. Bella tilted her chin up to brush her nose against his. From the brief contact, Jasper felt a surge of longing like he'd never felt before. He couldn't tell where it was coming from. The empath was having trouble distinguishing their emotions again. In his moment of confusion, Bella attacked his lips with another searing kiss. Jasper gathered his wits quickly and pushed himself away with much effort. She let out a huff of unneeded air and rolled her eyes, "_Vampires_." Annoyance covered her like a second skin. The newborn stood, placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Fine, if you're unwilling to sate my lust then I'll figure out another way." With that she was off like a shot, back into the woods.

He quickly noticed that she'd been going easier on him before. Bella was running at full speed and Jasper was having trouble keeping her in eyesight. A gust of wind brought a delicious human scent to his nose. His eyes widened as he pushed himself faster. Bella was nowhere in sight, but he knew where she was headed. Jasper was brought to an abrupt halt when he hit Bella's shield. He couldn't find a weakness. All he could do was watch as she skillfully drained the two innocent hikers. If he was honest, it was probably one of the better human hunts he'd ever seen, and from a newborn no less, but that didn't make it right.

Bella seemed to be as feral as they came. It was then that he knew; he and his family had a long road ahead of them.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Was it worth it? Or a complete let down?**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
